El Mundo que Soñamos
by Stormy night of rain92
Summary: Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado. Foro:La Federación de Naciones Unidas
1. Prologo

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 650 aprox.**

 **1**

" **Prologo"**

Asi como la espuma se deshace en miles de burbujas y luego se explotaban a la luz del sol, así el emperador de Britannia y origen de todos sus problemas desaparecía en la inmensa bruma del mundo gris de las conciencias que era el mundo de C.

Las ruedas unidas de miles de consciencias, en un complejo sistema que manejaba este mundo entre su espacio y el tiempo, estaban solo en un comunicador entre este mundo y el otro: El Elevador del pensamiento.

Lelouch Lamperouge, No. Leoluch Vi Britannia, cuya vida había girado en torno a aquellos seres egoístas que jamás consideraron las vidas de otros sino solo en sus sueños y dejando de importarles el resto del mundo que se había sumido en un caos que hizo daño a todos los que amaba, incluyendo a Nunnally su hermana.

Su cabello negro y ojos violetas, tan parecidos a los de su madre pero la complexión delgada de ella prevaleció aun así tenía una determinación tan clara como la de su otro acompañante: Suzaku Kururugi, quien también había sido víctima del Geass y de los fines egoístas del emperador de Britannia

Aun si sus padres trataron de matarlo, aun cuando creían estar bien al pensar en todo ese plan absurdo y obligarlos a aceptar un mundo asi…

Su mirada fija en la memoria colectiva, Suzaku Kururugi sentía tal vez odio por escuchar como su elección solo le recordaría la muerte de Euphy y mirar hacia el futuro era recordar que ellos habían perdido a muchos en una guerra absurda, pero escuchar a Lelouch luchar ante sus padres con sus palabras decían que no era lo que pensaba de él.

El elevador del pensamiento había quedado, aun si alrededor veia solo las ruinas esto les recordaba que no había terminado y levantando su espada ante Lelouch vio su rostro determinado aún si el Geass estaba activo ya no le afectaba.

Pero el mundo de C estaba bajo su control, podían detener el tiempo o hacer alguna otra cosa; pero Lelouch había negado el plan de sus padres y eso podía ser…

─ **Miraremos al futuro…** ─Era la respuesta de Lelouch hacia C.C. cuando le preguntó que harían de allí en adelante, algo que lo tranquilizo y también le hizo bajar la guardia.

Distraído no se dio cuenta, como el cristal que cubría el cielo se restauraba y el salón del pensamiento a como antes de que entrarán allí y fue cuando pudo ver que C.C. estaba de pie tras él, se volvió para ser empujado contra el lugar de donde vino.

─ **¡LELOUCH!** ─gritó molesto tratando de agarrarse, lo último que vio de ambos fue sus rostros sin ninguna emoción, enfureciéndolo más y cayendo en la oscuridad.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lelouch había visto la traición y el odio en los ojos de Suzaku sabía lo que tenía que hacer aun si a él no le gustara y si recordara todo aquello, terminaría aquí y ahora con todo esto.

C. acercó hasta él y mirando fijamente a la memoria colectiva que se alzaba en aquella luz dejando a entender que aun tenía la oportunidad de conceder cualquier cosa, incluyendo el deseo de C.C. y entregarle a todos un futuro diferente, aun si no pudiera cambiar a la gente podría hacer más fácil las cosas.

─ **¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?** ─pregunto C.C. con sus ojos ámbar en él y consciente de ello Lelouch sonrío sabiendo que aquella mujer era su única cómplice hasta el final, aun incluso si le olvidara cumpliría lo que todos soñaban, un mundo en el que pudieran vivir…aun si él no estuviera allí y tampoco el Geass.

─ **Si, no hay vuelta atrás** ─dijo y luego con toda firmeza se volvió hacia las múltiples conciencias que estaban frente a él, un deseo que podía trascender mas allá de las barreras del tiempo o de lo posible para un ser humano — **Lelouch Vi Britannia les ordena...**


	2. Como un sueño

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette / Euphemia x Suzaku**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 1.350 aprox.**

 **2**

 **"Como un sueño"**

* * *

Las brumas de oscuridad tras aquel arco rojo de luz, que lo traspaso hizo a Suzaku Kururugi sentir pánico y luego como si flotara el rostro lejano de Lelouch que lo miraba con ojos llenos de una alegría mezclada con tristeza trato de alcanzarlo pero solo parecía caer en un vacio sin fin.

Suzaku apretó los labios, no podía dejar que Lelouch hiciera como quisiera y lo detendría a cualquier costo.

Sabía que estaba en un mundo de consciencia y cualquier cosa que pidiera el portador del Geass sometía a los otros pensamientos por ello forzándose a usar el efecto del mismo Geass se insto a pensar en que debía sobrevivir a la impuesta decisión de Lelouch porque debía despertar de aquel efecto de sueño que le producía aquel extraño descenso.

Se insulto, pensando en que por un momento se confío de un ser tan egoísta como Lelouch y quien uso a todos a su alrededor para cumplir su objetivo, que se valió de su hermana menor Nunnally para justificar todas las muertes a su costa, quiso creer en él…pero no lo haría de nuevo.

─ **¡LELOUCH!** ─Grito con fuerza, fue entonces con la luz se filtro hasta él como un tren que estuviera a punto de atropellarlo.

Parpadeo un par de veces, cuando miro el techo que estaba frente a él era una enorme habitación con una cama exclusiva de un noble japonés mantenía sus ropas de noble Britaniano pero con un símbolo de Japón en uno de sus brazos y mirando alrededor, buscaba con la mirada a Lelouch.

La puerta sonó, alguien tocaba y Suzaku sabía que algo no estaba bien porque recordaba claramente el mundo de C, las cosas que Lelouch hizo con todos los que lo rodearon y debía saber donde estaba para detenerlo.

Se levanto rápidamente tomando la espada que aun tenía en su cintura separo la distancia que tenia entre la persona y él, pues aun no sabía que es lo que Lelouch había hecho con el mundo a través del poder del Geass, por ello cuando coloco la palma sobre el sensor de la puerta se preparo para cualquier inminente ataque.

─ **¡Eh!** ─Pero no estaba preparado para ver a Gino Weinberg, el tercero de los Rounds en su puerta con su despreocupada manera de ser, alto rubio, de ojos celestes llenos de alegría y su traje parecido al suyo con las banderas de su país natal además del emblema de su puesto como Round─ **¿Buenos días…?¿Q-Qué…te pasa Suzaku?**

Parpadeo, bajo su espada mirando al rubio quien lo miro confundido y zafándose del incomodo silencio Gino continuo.

─ **Ya sé que estas de mal humor,** **pero he venido a solucionarlo** ─ Comento este con ojos entrecerrados llenos de picardía algo que le pareció extraño y saliendo de su habitación algo distinta de las que tuvo antes siguió a Gino por el pasillo opulento llenos de imágenes de los paisajes de Britania incluyendo cada país que gobernaba o aliado que tuviera, tan distinto a lo que vio cuando estaba bajo el mando del emperador Charles Vi Britannia─ **He venido para llevarte ante la Emperatriz, solicita tu presencia.**

Vio a algunos siervos caminando por allí, pero estos saludaban con tranquilidad a ambos sin la misma formalidad que lo hacían y fue entonces cuando vino lo más extraño que habia sucedido.

Ante él, venia por el pasillo Kallen Stadtfeld Kozuki quien traía el mismo traje de Knight of the Round y que Gino se detuvo a saludar pero ambos se miraron con algo más que solo amistad, porque al minuto siguiente se dieron un beso, se sonrojo porque no esperaba ver esto…

─ **¡Eh! ¡Hola Suzaku!** ─Comento Kallen con una sonrisa junto a unas mejillas un poco sonrojadas, su cabello corto había crecido un poco, pero veía la alegría en ella y pudo distinguir el numero II sobre su uniforme, mientras Gino le acariciaba la mejilla con afecto.

─ **¿Ustedes…?** ─comento aun sintiendo sus mejillas arder por la escena, ellos le miraron con confusión mientras el parpadeaba de entender lo que sucedía porque nada concordaba con lo que él conocía ─ **¿Son…?**

─ **¿Novios?** ─Pregunto la chica, ella sonrío mientras Gino soltaba una risilla y la atraía hasta él─ **Pensé que lo entendiste en la fiesta que hicimos hace ya unos meses, Suzaku…¡Gino, quieto!**

Ella le dio una palmada al rubio en la mano, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió de ambos.

─ **Tengo una misión, nos vemos** ─dijo ella y continuo su camino por el pasillo por el que venían.

─ **Es hermosa, ¿verdad?** ─Comento el rubio con una sonrisa tonta, Suzaku sintió alegría por ellos aunque no entendía como Kallen era una Round o porque había una emperatriz, lo más probable era que todo estos cambios Lelouch fuera el responsable.

Eso le llenaba de determinación para encontrarlo y detenerlo, presto atención a los comentarios de Gino, que afirmaban que ellos ─ _Incluyendo a Kallen_ ─ habían logrado terminar las clases e incluso graduarse antes de lo planeado y ganar un cupo entre los Round tras demostrar sus habilidades como pilotos de Knightmare Frame.

─ **Listo, ya llegamos…** ─Comento Gino sonriente ─ **Espero aproveches el tiempo con ella, acaba de salir de una reunión con Jeremiah Gottwald y los representantes de la Federación Unida por asuntos del imperio al lado del primer ministro Schneizel.**

Cuando Gino abrió las dos puertas dobles que los llevaban hasta el salón principal de la capital Pendragon, porque era allí donde suponía que estaban gracias a lo opulento que era y fue entonces cuando tras salir los representantes se fijo en la emperatriz.

Sintió el corazón detenerse.

El sol iluminaba sus facciones, unas que no esperaba volver a ver el hermoso rostro de Euphemia Li Britannia sentada en el trono, con una sonrisa y sus ojos penetrantes color lavanda fijos en él.

─ **Hola, Suzaku** ─ Comento ella, escucho como Gino cerraba la puerta, para quedar ambos a solas.

Apresuro su paso, corrió a medida que se acercaba y la abrazo, quería sentir que era real y no otro sueño donde la veía después morir tras cumplir su sueño de llevar un mundo a la paz.

La beso, ansiando sabiendo que ella podría esfumarse, no sabía que pensar pero no importaba, ella estaba allí y aun cuando sintió su desconcierto ella le correspondió enlazando sus manos en su espalda en un abrazo.

Este momento, era como un sueño para Suzaku ver a Euphemia e incluso besarla.

Se separaron, el continuo abrazándola sintiendo las lagrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas esperando que no se desvaneciera pero no lo hacia y quiso quedarse así por mucho tiempo porque no sabía que creer de este mundo creado a partir de un deseo…o un sueño.

─ **¿Sucede algo Suzaku?** ─pregunto ella, sonaba confundida.

Tal vez, estuviera un poco loco y no le importaba con solo tenerla de regreso. El se separo de ella negando con la cabeza, sonrió aun sintiendo las lagrimas correr por sus mejillas con alegría.

─ **Es solo que…Euphy, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no te he visto** ─Dijo, y era verdad pues habían pasado ya un año y mas desde su muerte cuando Lelouch la había matado tras usar el Geass en ella.

─ **Pero, Suzaku-kun apenas nos vimos esta mañana** ─Dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba un pañuelo y limpiaba sus lagrimas pero a él no le importaba si parecía poco masculino, mas cuando la tenia de regreso y ahora era la emperatriz fijando con cariño sus ojos lavanda en él─ **Oh, Suzaku…¿Qué dirían del Knight of One de la emperatriz con esas lagrimas?**

─ **Que es un hombre sensible, el hombre que escogió como su pareja la emperatriz** ─dijo una voz desde una puerta lateral, los pasos resonaron en el salón y Suzaku volviéndose sintió un revoloteo al ver allí a Nunnally Vi Britannia de pie, con una sonrisa y casi los mismos ojos de Lelouch abiertos mirándolos con cariño─ **Y que duerme mucho, ¿eh?**

Ambas rieron de esa broma, pero Suzaku aun con el sonrojo sintió como un peso se quitaba de encima al ver quienes estaban gobernando.

«¿Era real o un sueño muy bello?» pensó Suzaku mirándolas reír con alegría en el mismísimo trono de Britannia donde solo conoció dolor e intrigas.


	3. Melancolia

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette / Euphemia x Suzaku**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 1.134 aprox.**

 **3**

 **"Melancolía"**

* * *

Parpadeo un par de veces, no podía creer que Nunnally caminara.

Era verdad que estaba habituado a verla en una silla de ruedas llevada por Sayoko quien la cuidaba mientras Lelouch estuviera en la escuela o como Zero durante las batallas contra Britannia con los Black Knights.

Si Nunnally estaba allí, al igual que Euphy entonces podría también estar Lelouch manipulándolas desde un ámbito de Consejero o de un alto rango que manipulara a la emperatriz y desde allí cumpliera sus ambiciones para hacer del mundo su juego personal, miro con desconfianza a un lado y a otro, pero lo único que encontró fue que estaban solos.

─ **¿Suzaku?** ─Pregunto ella, se volvió fijándose en Euphy y en los detalles que habían cambiado de ella desde la última vez que se vieron quiso creer que no existía Lelouch o que él no estaba manejando los hilos─ **¿Qué sucede?**

No quería preocuparlas por ello sonrío y las miro con burla, ellas lo miraron con una sonrisa, escucho los comentarios que tenían sobre el gobierno de Nunnally con Cornelia como líder de las fuerzas armadas en Japón, además de que la academia Ashford era un éxito al extender a los ciudadanos opciones de entrar con las empresas y el gobierno…Suzaku sintió escocer las lágrimas al escuchar como hablaban de reformas.

De cómo el país que su padre había soñado, el que Euphyupl que había soñado crear antes de su muerte y de que Lelouch lo hubiese hecho de alguna manera aun usando el Geass pero acaso importaba…¡Claro que si!

Porque todas y cada una de las palabras que habian dicho en el mundo de C a sus padres era como si lo hubiera hecho aquí, por eso debia probar si ellas o todos en este "nuevo" mundo tenian sus propias opiniones con respecto a las personas o el deseo de Lelouch prevalecio sobre todos los seres de este mundo.

─ **Euphy, ¿Qué opinas sobre que los países tengan su propio gobierno?** ─Comento suspicaz esperando su respuesta tal vez veria la influencia de Lelouch.

─ **Tras la desaparición del emperador Charles Vi Britannia, nuestro imperio decidió hacer tratados de paz y gobernar en conjunto con la autonomía de cada país…no creo la necesidad de la guerra en este caso…** ─Comento ella, se veía un poco más madura que la última vez que la vio y sintió un alivio al pensar que aun Euphy era ella sin ninguna influencia del Geass.

─ **Es verdad, todos deben ser libres de elegir…** ─murmuro en voz baja con una sonrisa de alivio pensando en que todo era verdad, levanto la mirada para encontrarse con ambas chicas mirándolas confundidos provocando que se sonrojara─ **¿Q-Que…D-dije?**

─ **Estas un poco extraño, Suzaku** ─Comento Nunnally con una sonrisa y su cabello atado en mariposas en un hermoso vestido color rosa parecido al que llevaba como Vicegobernadora en aquel entonces cuando Lelouch perdió la memoria o eso quería creer.

Las vio reír a su costa, aun cuando se sintió avergonzado sabia que debía preguntar por él…

─ **¿Y Lelouch?** ─Pregunto ellas se volvieron con sus ojos llenos de confusión y frunciendo el ceño las miro señalando a Nunnally ─ **Lelouch…¿Recuerdan? ¿Tu hermano?**

─ **¿Quién es ese** " **Lelouch" del que hablas Suzaku?** ─Comento Euphy con confusión algo que le provoco una opresión en el pecho al ver que realmente de una a otra, ellas no conocían a "Lelouch" y eso le causo un shock extraño sintió una lagrima recorrer su mejilla─ **¿Suzaku?**

Se llevo la mano al rostro, era como si todo el odio que hubiera tenido no solo contra sí mismo lo hubiera lanzado contra Lelouch y este hubiera desparecido en el mundo que creo…el mundo que parecía un sueño realmente.

─ **¿Pasa algo, Suzaku?** ─Comento la pequeña Nunnally con sus ojos tan parecidos a los de su hermano pero que no recordaban nada era como si todos lo hubieran olvidado.

─ **No, nada…solo pensando…** ─Comento Suzaku mirando hacia el enorme ventanal sobre el techo que se extendía mostrando el hermoso azul del día donde el mundo vivía una paz inigualable y todo por el mismo chico que el odio alguna vez, era melancólico…y que no existía.

─ **No has desayunado, ¿Verdad Suzaku?** ─Comento Euphy haciéndole sonrojar y provocando nuevas carcajadas que resonaban en el salón, que parecía más un sueño pero era real.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

El cielo era demasiado azul para estar alegre, la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de una hermosa chica de cabellos color anaranjado brillante y sus ojos verde oliva la hacían una chica hermosa de una familia noble de Britannia.

Pero cuando Shirley Fenette, entraba en su habitación a solas las cosas eran diferentes porque sentía un vacío extraño ella sonreía aun cuando no quisiera.

Si, era la chica más positiva posible pero a veces llegaban esos días en que era demasiado para poder sonreír a veces sentía que la agobiaba el solo hecho de estar en la academia y no es que no pudiera hablar con otras personas, apreciarlas o eso…pero, ese día tenía una extraña sensación de melancolía como si le faltase algo o _alguien_.

Ella sintió el calor del sol pasar por la rendija entre las cortinas mirando con sus ojos al techo, sintiéndose extrañamente entumecida como si faltara algo en su vida y podía decirse que vivía bien con sus padres, con sus amigos de la escuela e incluso en el Club de natación era una de las mejores.

Pero, algo en ella clamaba de dolor por una perdida que no entendía y extendiendo la mano hacia el techo como si viera otra parte, como si aun estuviera en el sueño quería alcanzar a aquel chico solitario con cabello negro que parecía dormir en medio de aquellos siniestras caras sin rostros solo la marca de un ave roja, sintió una lagrima correr por su mejilla.

Escucho la alarma, parpadeo un par de veces y sintió las lágrimas de sus mejillas, las seco para que no quedara huella de ninguna extraña melancolía que a veces la sobrecogía.

Podía reír, podía hablar, divertirse y mucho mas con sus amigos mientras estudiaban porque cuando conoció a Lady Euphemia Li Britannia, cuando vino a estudiar como parte de sus estudios mucho antes de conocer a Suzaku Kururugi quien era un chico amable y luego al ascender la princesa como emperatriz de Britannia se sintió extraña…como algo familiar.

─ **Otra vez con tus ensoñaciones, Shirley** ─Se dijo así misma mientras palmeaba sus mejillas frente al espejo del baño─ **Es hora de volver al mundo real…**

Plasmo su usual optimismo, se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme tras tomar una ducha y tomo su mochila que usualmente tiene lista, porque aquel día era el final de la primavera, emprendería un viaje que su padre le había arreglado para encontrarse con su madre en un viaje por Japón, se encontrarían en la capital Tokyo para luego ir de vacaciones a la capital de Britannia: Pendragon.


	4. Relativo

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette / Euphemia x Suzaku**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 2492 aprox.**

 **4**

 **"Relativo"**

* * *

Otro día nuevo, aunque sus padres le habían dicho que el vuelo se retrasaría para otro momento pero que le avisarían antes de que la recogieran.

El sol alumbro la ventana en la habitación, su cabello naranja y ojos claros llenos de un hermoso brillo y un leve matiz de tristeza, una y otra vez la misma pesadilla desde hace un año.

Desde que comenzó en primer año y la acogida por la presidenta de la Academia Ashford, Milly. Había tenido una sensación de vacío y de confusión, algo faltaba en este lugar sin saber cómo o el porqué del asunto, era realmente relativo si lo veía desde un punto de vista objetivo.

Ahora esa pesadilla, donde siempre veía el rostro de aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos violetas en aquella oscuridad que le producía temor, pero lo que más temía sin saber era la seguridad de él.

Todas las noches veía imágenes terribles de muertes y cosas muy extrañas, que ni siquiera conocía en la vida real.

Era una época de paz en todo el mundo, desde el instante que el emperador de Britania, Charles Vi Britannia había desaparecido y su hijo Clovis había sufrido un infarto, quien había tomado el puesto de emperador del imperio fue, Euphemia Vi Britannia y de cónsul en Japón a la gobernadora Nunnally Vi Britannia.

La emperatriz, Euphemia había establecido la independencia de los países gobernados por Britannia y el imperio había alcanzado con todos sus habitantes el mayor apogeo de paz.

Pero como en toda decisión hay opositores, los duques y ex-ciudadanos del imperio provocaban protestas en contra de la emperatriz.

Muchos dudaban de sus decisiones pero gracias al apoyo de sus hermanos pudo manejar el imperio de forma impecable y precisa. (Ver parte de Code Geass de las pesadillas de Nunnally)

Shirley pudo apreciar la belleza del jardín en la academia y en su segundo año en la academia, pensó en la crisis económica que sufrían algunas familias de la antigua nobleza de Britannia.

Suspiro, sabiendo que su familia también se vio involucrada en ese estatuto.

Pero la academia había comenzado a ser pública y aceptar personas de todos los estratos sociales que podrían terminar en algunos de los más prestigiosos empleos en todos los países del mundo gracias a la solicitud de la emperatriz, la academia había tenido varias sedes en todo el mundo.

Un golpe en la puerta de su habitación la despertó de sus pensamientos ¿Quién podría ser a esta hora de la mañana? Aparto las sabanas de su cuerpo cubierto por un tenue color melocotón.

– **¡Hora de levantarse, Shirley!** –exclamo la voz de la presidenta Milly Ashford quien cursaba su tercer año y le había pedido a Shirley ser parte del consejo estudiantil de la academia–, **¡A levantarse!**

– **Milly…** –comento Shirley con un leve bostezo–, **aun no es hora de ir a clase. Además no hay reunión del consejo ¿Qué estas planeando?**

La rubia sonrío y con un pompón en la cara de Shirley soltó una voltereta.

– **Shirley, no puedo dejarte sola. Además no he visto que te gusta un chico ¿O acaso lo hay y no me has dicho?** –Dijo la rubia sin pensar en lo que provocaba sus comentarios.

La cara de Shirley pasó de su piel pálida a un rojo carmesí, y la miro un poco intimidada pero sabía que la presidenta tenía la fama de crear comentarios un poco absurdos

– **¡No! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!** –Exclamo la peli naranja–, **Además…¿no deberías estar organizando el calendario escolar de eventos?**

A veces sentía que cuando Milly Ashford la miraba, veía a alguien para seguir su trabajo en el Consejo y ella era el blanco, además de su pervertida mente de resaltar que estaba creciendo como una mujer cuando hacía referencia a sus "talentos".

– **Yyyyyy…por eso estoy aquí** –comento sonriente y con una voz picara extendió hacia ella el pompón–, **Tú me ayudaras en el calendario de eventos.**

Shirley abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida, pero sonrío sabiendo que no convencería a la testaruda chica frente a ella negando con la cabeza.

Suspiro resignándose al saber que debía levantarse temprano e ir al salón del consejo estudiantil, que de verdad era un hermoso edificio aparte de la academia.

– **Está bien, Milly** –comento Shirley mientras se volvía– **Tú ganas, espérame en el edificio del consejo estudiantil en media hora. Pero todo esto ha sido tu culpa por no haberlo hecho antes.**

La chica asintió y cerró la puerta con un entusiasmo sin igual.

Shirley sabía que a pesar de negarse a algunas locuras de la presidenta, pero era lo que animaba en estos tiempos de tensión entre la nobleza de Britannia y la gente de Japón.

Eran mediados de Mayo y el festival escolar comenzaría pronto, pero cerca de dos días su padre le anuncio el viaje de vacaciones que tenían en la capital del imperio Pendragon.

Y eso la había llenado de alegría, unas vacaciones con sus padres a pesar de todas las cosas que estaban ocurriendo podría afianzar su relación familiar que se había vuelto un poco distante desde que ella estaba en la academia, además de las tensiones por la crisis económica.

Milly lo sabía y por muy insistente que se pusiera, ella no retrasaría el viaje con sus padres.

Además si su padre tomaba parte de su dinero y tiempo para su familia ¿Por qué no sacrificar un par de días para ellos?

Ahora con el uniforme de la academia, y sabiendo que en unas horas debía estar en la clase de historia.

Había llegado al edificio con su morral en uno de sus brazos y suspiro trato de pensar positivamente, ayudar a Milly antes de irse de la academia y darle una hermosa despedida de graduada.

Era la mejor presidente y ella la había conocido suficiente como para saber que era una chica que en un futuro sería una excelente mujer.

– **Milly, aquí estoy…** –se irrumpió al ver a la presidenta con una montaña de documentos sobre sus brazos y Rivalz mas allá también llevando el papeleo a la sala central– **¿Qué paso?**

– **Larga historia, Shirley** –comento la presidenta–. **Al parecer la gobernadora vendrá a nuestro festival y bueno hay que llenar los requisitos de muchas cosas… ¡Uff!¡Qué locura…!**

– **De verdad que lo es, Milly** –comento Shirley mientras esta le dejaba su montaña de papel– **¿Y qué hago con esto?**

– **Llenarlos querida, no mas eso** –sonrió mientras una chica de cabello carmesí aparecía delante de ellas–, **Te presento a Kallen Stadtfeld es la nueva miembro del consejo estudiantil y aprecio su ayuda en este tumulto loco de documentos. Aunque puedo decirte, que solo esta como egresada pues se graduó en tiempo record y ahora es una Knight The Round.**

– **Wooo, es increíble.** –comento Shirley sonriente– **Hola, Kallen** , **Como puedes ver no puedo saludarte bien pero bienvenida al consejo**.

– **Gracias, Shirley. Yo…** –Comento un poco tímida, pero se veía que cuando tomara confianza sería una buena chica.

– **Vamos, luego se presentan y hablan de todo. Tenemos mucho que hacer antes de que Shirley se vaya de viaje** –expreso la presidenta mientras las empujaba contra las puertas que llevaban al salón más grande del lugar la sala de reuniones.

Las chicas salieron disparadas hacia otro salón mientras Shirley llevaba los documentos a una mesa para comenzar a leerlos uno por uno y viendo lo extenso que era, tuvo que resignarse a pensar en que no podría ir a clases por el resto del día…

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Todo el día había estado trabajando con el consejo estudiantil y se enteró que las clases habían estado suspendidas por la preparación del próximo festival, eso la hizo sentir tranquila aunque solo fuera un poco.

Ahora en su habitación cansada más que nunca mientras su compañera de cuarto hablaba por teléfono en lo que parecía sobre moda y el usual tema de noviazgo entre las chicas.

No podía negarse a sí misma la hermosa paz que vivía y que temía perder, pero parecía que algo no estaba en su lugar, algo faltaba pero… ¿qué? No se molestó en pensar en el asunto y sintió como los ojos se volvían a cerrar con la necesidad del sueño…

– **¿Quién eres?** –Pregunto Shirley al ver en la oscuridad al chico cuyos ojos evocaban la oscuridad y la tristeza– **¿Por qué estas allí?**

 _– **No lo sé…**_ –Respondió aun con su rostro sin expresión alguna.

Su respuesta enterneció su corazón y siempre sentía compasión por él, y se decidió a si misma a ayudarle ¿Por qué no hacerlo? ¿Acaso esto no era más que un sueño?

Los ojos violetas del chico se volvieron hacia ella, y un leve brillo se vio en ellos. Haciendo que el corazón de Shirley palpitara rápidamente al ver una muestra de emoción…

Ella sonrío y continuo su dialogo, a pesar que el respondía con monosílabos no le importaba por lo menos cambiaba su rostro en esa oscuridad y la hacía sentir feliz. El tiempo era ¿lento o rápido? ya no tenía conciencia de saber cuándo o dónde solo que allí estaba

– **Nos veremos** –comento ella.

 _– **Si** …–_respondió con una sonrisa.

Shirley se ruborizo y luego se despertó, cada día había un nuevo indicio de él que conocía.

Era un poco más alta que ella y era guapo, si fuera real las chicas estarían detrás de él aunque las rechazara y podría quizás ser su amigo…o eso era lo que pensaba.

«Un amigo en un sueño» pensó Shirley con una sonrisa habían pasado ya el tiempo en que sus padres habían decidido recogerla para su viaje y comenzaría este fin de semana, regresaría el lunes para continuar con los preparativos del festival de la Academia.

Era lo más emotivo que podría tener con ellos en mucho tiempo, a pesar de todo la escuela la habían acogido muy bien gracias a que aprendió a resguardarse sus sentimientos y solo pensaba en el bienestar de los demás, a veces sentía que el dolor le carcomía el corazón pero no podía dejarse derrotar aun no…

Shirley se despidió con las lágrimas de alegría de su amiga la presidenta Milley Ashford quien solía ser un poco melodramática.

Un Mercedes negro la había venido a recoger para llevarla al aeropuerto donde su vuelo la llevaría al final a la secuencia de transbordos entre Asia y Europa para llegar hasta la capital Pendragon, la habían llamado para avisarle que sus padres viajarían unos días después y que la alcanzarían en la facción asiática.

«Solo debo esperarlos y me encontrare con la hermosa sonrisa de ambos» pensó Shirley mientras miraba por la ventana el paisaje de Japón donde la Sakuradita en el volcán humeante del centro de la capital de Japón, el monte Fuuji.

Podría costar millones a los accionistas y era la fuente de mayor extracción en el mundo, sonrío al pensar que su padre estaría junto a su madre divirtiéndose esperando a su pequeña volver de clases.

Normalmente su madre estaría cerca en la mansión Fenette y se irían juntas pero se le presento un inconveniente que la hizo salir hacia otra parte de Japón, así que allí estaba Shirley mirando como el cielo azul se extendía hermoso…

El aeropuerto estaba congestionado de viajes desde los distintos y remotos lugares del mundo a Japón, se había vuelto un país atrayente a los negociantes y muchos de sus antiguos ciudadanos regresaban a su patria.

Entendía que con el tiempo tendría deberes como hija de una familia noble de Britannia, era un tiempo tan pacifico a pesar de las pocas revueltas que sucedieron y que la emperatriz junto a su Knight The One habían terminado, que la Academia Ashford había tenido más prestigio desde que ella y la joven Vice-gobernadora de Japón estudiaron allí.

Aun si fuera poco tiempo, quiso estimarlas un poco más…

Shirley sintió como el auto se detenía, miro la pista donde estaba el avión que usualmente su padre enviaba y que podía costear gracias a su trabajo en el sector científico de Britannia: Joseph Fenette era un hombre renombrado por ser el mejor en su área.

Cuando subía las escaleras se volvió para mirar el hermoso azul que estaba lejos, observo como las aves se elevaban y tal vez ella también lo haría, un día ella misma seria como su padre con lo que estaba aprendiendo en la Academia Ashford entro en el avión tomando asiento esperando las instrucciones del piloto, ya pronto vería a sus padres eso le hizo sonreír.

Miro por la ventana, sintiendo ese tonto vacío que solía molestar su corazón como si algo faltase aun si lo tenía todo y escucho la bocina con la voz del piloto: « _Ajusten sus cinturones, vamos a despegar_ »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Si el mundo era mundo, él podía desconocer eso porque podía realmente ser una ilusión.

En las penumbras del mundo de C, allí en lo que parecía un sueño los miles de rostros que divagaban en el aire con el símbolo del Geass y todos los deseos humanos que parecían resonar en ese lugar pero allí estaba él…sintiendo como el conocimiento del mundo fluía a través de sus manos y su cuerpo que se reforzó con el ejercicio de este mundo que parecía que cumpliese los deseos de los corazones humanos.

No importaba cuanto deseara saber la razón, solo sabía que su mera existencia era innecesaria pero estaba allí como un lienzo sin arte escondido en la más profunda oscuridad y sin ningún pensamiento sobre sí mismo, sin recuerdos o memorias que dijeran realmente quien era él.

Había estado durmiendo durante mucho tiempo, ¿cuánto? No lo sabía. Pero no deseaba ver los rostros siniestros que le rodeaban, parecía un mundo gris que lo llenaba todo sin importar los pensamientos que hubiese allí.

Tratando de escuchar en medio del silencio más que solo los deseos humanos, buscando algo…o a alguien, había algo extraño como una onda de agua en medio de la oscuridad y abriendo los ojos tras mucho tiempo, se fijó en un pequeño destello que titilaba débilmente era un extraño deseo que parecía llamarlo.

Extendió su mano hacia ella, no podía ser peor que el mundo gris de C después de todo así que no importaría donde terminara al final no sería más que una existencia con algún propósito que desconocía o eso era lo que entendía por el conocimiento que vivía a través de él gracias al mundo de los dioses.

Después de todo era relativo lo que hiciera o no en este mundo, porque su punto de vista no cambiaría quien era actualmente, sin un recuerdo o propósito.

Cuando la luz se amplió, dejo ver ante el un templo…un lugar que conectaba el mundo humano con el mundo de C.

Se extendió ante él, el tren de pensamientos donde comunicaba un arma destruida por los deseos de otros y que los comunicaba con el pensamiento colectivo de los seres vivos, las ruinas de las columnas alrededor solo dejaban entender una cosa: La puerta de salida.


	5. Dolor

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette / Euphemia x Suzaku**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 1829 aprox.**

 **5**

 **"Dolor"**

* * *

Escucho las risas de ambas, mientras Nunnally hablaba con Euphy y sintió una opresión en el pecho y avergonzado se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mirando con una fascinación tonta las ventanas.

– **Desde que soy Gobernadora, no nos vemos mucho desde que soy gobernadora, Euphy-san** –comento la joven mirando a Suzaku con una sonrisa–. **Al igual que a mi salvador, Suzaku**.

– **Señorita, Nunnally…Que radiante se ve el día de hoy** –comento Suzaku aun dudando de lo que veía.

«¡Camina!» Pensó Suzaku mientras ella entablaba conversación con Euphy, era increíble los cambios en este nuevo mundo que veía.

Las personas que amaba estaban bien y con vida, esto era parte de los planes de Lelouch para el poder del Ragnarok. Eran una verdadera maravilla, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el?

– **Bien, Nunnally. Si tienes alguna otra idea innovadora para Japón, avísame. Pondré todo a tu disposición y si es necesario se hará de inmediato**. –Comento Euphemia con una sonrisa y el respeto hacia la pequeña que era la actual Gobernadora del país.

– **Gracias, Euphy-san** –comento la chica mientras un hombre cuyos ojos dorados y cabello degradado hacia el violeta pero azul la acompañaba e inclinándose se despidió de ambos– **Suzaku-san, hasta luego**.

– **Ese era** …–comento Suzaku dudoso aun de lo que estaba viendo.

– **Si** –comento Euphy sonriente y volviéndose hacia él–, **Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, ha sido guardián de Nunnally desde que su madre murió en Japón…de verdad lamento que siendo tan joven haya visto semejante tragedia, aun así es una chica muy fuerte**.

– **¿No sucedió nada más?** –pregunto atónito al escuchar a Euphy, sin hablar de Lelouch como si no existiera y aun sabiendo que esa punzada que sentía era dolor.

– **No, gracias a Dios** –comento llevándose una mano al pecho–. **A pesar de todo nuestro padre amaba a lady Marianne y Jeremiah quedo como su guardián personal por lealtad a la emperatriz. En fin…** –Miro el reloj a un lado de su muñeca– **¡Dios que tarde! ¡Suzaku nos veremos después, ¿Si?!**

El asintió aun desconcertado por esa confesión, Lelouch había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra porque ni siquiera Euphy hablaba de él, ni aun la misma Nunnally menciono su nombre.

Pero aun conservaban sus sentimientos como si el existiera aun…

Suzaku salió de la gran sala e inclinándose se despidió de Euphy con la promesa de verla esta noche en la cena, caminando a través de las salas de gobierno encontró a Anya una de los caballeros del emperador, una de las más jóvenes luchadoras dentro de la guardia, la sexta Knight of Round.

Ella se inclinó y saludo mientras caminaba a su lado, dando a entender que ella era parte de su sequito de vigilancia.

Había notado la frialdad de ella cuando la conoció y ahora podía ver los vestigios de la edad que tenía, era una niña. Un poco más adelante por el pasillo encontró a Gino con sus ojos verdes y una sonrisa esbozante.

– **¡Eh! ¡Allí está el caballero de la emperatriz!** –Comento Gino en tono burlón– **¿Vamos?**

Suzaku asintió y miro a la joven a su lado. Una niña en el puesto de una mujer, su cabello rosado y sus ojos carmesí llenos de un brillo singular.

– **Anya** –espeto muy serio–, **quiero que averigües sobre este individuo en lo más breve posible y una reseña de los últimos días en que el emperador desapareció**.

– **Sí, Suzaku-san** –comento la chica adelantándose al tomar el papel de la mano del castaño y alejándose en uno de los pasillos.

– **¡Vaya!** –Exclamo Gino–, **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Algún maniaco que habrá hecho desaparecer al emperador charles o algo más?**

– **Algo así** –comento Suzaku–, **después de todo la señorita Euphemia necesita saber el paradero de su padre para establecer la confianza en todo el imperio, y que tengan en cuenta su decisión**.

Averiguaría el paradero de Lelouch y si el asunto no tenía respuesta, debía esperar los resultados traídos por Anya para luego disipar conclusiones precipitadas.

– **¿podremos tomar algo antes de ir a la misión en contra de la UE?** –comento con una sonrisa el rubio irrumpiendo su pensamiento.

– **Si** –comento Suzaku sonriente–, **después de todo un brindis por la paz no es mala idea ¿Eh, Gino?**

Tras salir de allí, se dirigió a un camino que conocía mejor y para meditar todo lo que estaba viendo desde que se levantó la opresión se hacía más fuerte: El Jardín Exelical.

Aquella mañana solo podía recordar haber reído mucho, Nunnally era bastante cariñosa tal como la recordaba─ _Excepto por lo de caminar y ver_ ─Pero estaba seguro que el resto de aquella emoción que lo hizo sentir incapaz de aceptar que solo el recordaría a Lelouch, el mismo que había hecho que el imperio de Britannia temblara.

«Que cambio el mundo, pero que no existía en él» Pensó Suzaku mientras se detenía en los escalones.

Estaba de pie en el jardin, sintiendo el fresco aroma del lago y las flores alrededor sabía que Lelouch había desaparecido del mundo.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, si había pensado que Lelouch había creado un mundo y dejándose caer se sentó en las escaleras frente al lago que se encontraba en éste, miro como caían los pétalos sobre el agua cristalina.

Como podría culpar a Lelouch de usar la oportunidad de hacer… ¿esto?

« ¿Acaso este era el sueño que había tenido al conquistar Britannia?» pensó Suzaku escuchando las risas de alguien en el prado mientras montaban a caballo y sintió como tal vez parecía todo demasiado real para creer que no era un sueño.

Si este mundo, era creado por las memorias de Lelouch entonces… ¿Por qué lo recordaba aun?

Era realmente doloroso pensar que todas las palabras que había dicho contra Lelouch incluso, el momento en que lo descubrió ante los caballeros de la orden negra todos lo odiaban…había quedado solo.

Sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro, porque de alguna manera pudo entender que el mismo chico que odio por la muerte de la persona que más amaba y que incluso el también había perdido todo, lo tenía como un amigo más que su propia familia porque le dio la oportunidad de ser feliz aun cuando el tuviera esa extraña emoción autodestructiva como dijo en aquel entonces cuando uso su Geass.

Hasta en eso fue diferente, porque pudo haber usado el Geass antes pero no lo hizo sino en ese instante en que casi ambos mueren a manos del Avalon de Schneizel el Britannia y pensándolo mejor pudo incluso utilizarle más, pero Lelouch no lo hizo…tomo la carga del odio de todos sobre él sin importar si incluso fuese su hermana.

Se insultó mentalmente al no darse cuenta de su estrategia, el deseaba terminar con todo y concentrar el odio en sí mismo, en eso solo incluyo su memoria del resto del mundo pero estaba dentro del mundo de C, al igual que C.C. quien tampoco regreso.

Se limpio el rostro, entonces sintió el dolor profundo como lo era que las personas que más te amaban murieran y en el caso de Lelouch, quien lo considero su mejor amigo, no existiera.

─ **¿Suzaku-san?** ─Pregunto alguien a su lado, se volvió para ver a una de los Knight of Round: Anya Alstreim quien según lo que sabía de otros estaba a cargo de Jeremiah Gottwald─ **¿Llegue en un mal momento?**

─ **No, solo…es algo que recorde** ─Comento con una sonrisa y ella asintió, aun su rostro indiferente mostraba un poco de emoción comparada con la que conoció que fue poseída por la madre de Lelouch Lady Marian.

─ **Algunos recuerdos aun cuando son malos, pueden ser buenos incluso para quienes no tenemos memoria** ─Dijo ella y miro el lago con ilusión mientras sostenía contra su pecho una hoja que al parecer había recopilado sobre el asunto ─ **Otras veces, los recuerdos nos pueden ayudar a cambiar nuestro modo de actuar para mejor.**

El asintió, debería pensar que Lelouch se negó a sí mismo en este mundo al dejar de existir dejando solo un mundo formado por los sueños que tenia para él mismo mundo que lo odiaba y luchó por hacerlo realidad dejándole a él un legado: resguardarlo.

─ **Si, tienes razón** ─Dijo Suzaku, mientras el viento arrastraba el rastro de dolor de su pecho cuando la luz del sol parecía ponerse fue entonces que Anya le paso la hoja─ **¿Una hoja?**

─ **Si, eso es todo** ─Comento ella, se volvió tras saludarle para salir tras la Gobernadora a quien estaba a cargo con Jeremiah.

─ **Esto…** ─Comento fijando sus ojos en la hoja cuya búsqueda se reducía a una sola palabra: "No hay resultados de la busqueda."

Se sintió estremecer, escucho unas risas y cuando el sol parecía caer en el ocaso pudo ver como la poca luz iluminaba la silueta de Euphy sonriendo hacia él junto a Nunnally cerca de su hermana Cornelia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A pesar de que el cielo se nublo de repente y una lluvia tenue comenzó a caer sobre el avión, Shirley podía admirar el hermoso océano azul que elevaba sus olas bajo los fuertes vientos de la tormenta que se encontraba más allá.

– _**¡Atención, Alcanzaremos la velocidad de crucero en unos minutos!**_ –comento el piloto por el altavoz.

Saco un libro de su pequeño bolso de lencería cara de color marrón decorado con bordados e impermeable por dentro, siempre había sido precavida con la lluvia junto a sus objetos personales.

El piloto se levantó y le ofreció algo de comer junto a un delicioso jugo de naranja, ella sonrío mientras aceptaba su oferta. El hombre tomo asiento y Shirley le miro sorprendida, el avión estaba volando solo.

– **Es...Esto…¿Quién conduce?** –pregunto avergonzada, quizás sabiendo la respuesta. Agarrando con fuerza el vaso en sus manos.

– **El piloto automático, señorita** –comento el joven delante de ella, cuyas facciones le hacían ver que era japonés. Su cabello negro y ojos rasgados le daban la sensación un poco amenazante, a pesar de parecer un joven de dos o tres años más que ella–. **Debo continuar mis deberes, en los que usted debe estar a salvo.**

Unos minutos pasaron mientras ella veía que seguían en línea recta y de un momento a otro cambio poco a poco de rumbo.

« **¿Qué podría estar sucediendo para cambiar de rumbo?** » Pensó ella preocupada, mientras veía más océano que tierra cuando se dirigían era hacia el transbordo asiático y el camino era diferente del usual.

El hombre volvió a salir de la cabina de mando con sus ojos ahora nublados y llenos de una horrible aura maliciosa que la intimidaba. Ella trago en seco y lo volvió a mirar esperando respuestas y viendo que el hombre se apartaba la chaqueta de piloto mientras una sonrisa sádica aparecía en su rostro.

– **¿Qué está sucediendo?** –espeto aun temiendo lo peor, de ese hombre que luego se escuchó a alguien desde atrás salir desde la puerta posterior del avión.

– **Está secuestrada, señorita Fenette** –comento un hombre rubio con una cicatriz apareció desde atrás mientras un rayo alumbraba la ventana, dando comienzo a una horrible pesadilla.


	6. Encuentro

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 1775 aprox.**

 **6**

 **"Encuentro"**

* * *

«¿Secuestrada?¿Porque?» Pensó ella sintiendo el temblor recorrer su cuerpo, ella misma sabía que no debía mostrarlo y se mordió el labio. Los hombres sonrieron al verla sentada sin moverse, hablando en algún tipo de código extraño que conocían parecían elevens o eso pensaba.

– **¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?!** –Exclamo la chica enojada mirándolos con sus ojos esmeraldas– **¡¿Dinero?!**

Los hombres sonrieron, sin pensar y ella se lanzó contra uno de ellos, golpeándolo en el pecho de forma histérica.

Un golpe en el rostro la lanzo a un lado y mientras se acariciaba la mejilla, perpleja por la situación. Los hombres discutieron levemente mientras uno de ellos le agarro por la muñeca mientras ella protestaba lanzando patadas.

─ **¿Quiénes son ustedes?** ─Comento Shirley, mirándolos con fuerza pero también con el miedo extendiéndose por sus articulaciones, aquellos hombres la miraron como si no fuese una persona sino otra parte del mobiliario.

─ **Ya hemos hecho la mayor parte** ─Comento el hombre, Shirley no entendía pero sentía como el miedo atenazaba su cuerpo─ **¿Acaso no entiendes que es un secuestro?**

Contuvo el aliento sabiendo que no podía ser cierto, un rayo ilumino el avión dando aviso de la tormenta los hombres ante ella uno volvió corriendo a la cabina para tomar las riendas del avión.

─ **¿Q-Quien…Porque?** ─Comento Shirley desesperada mirando al tipo, sus ojos eran de esos que no les importaba matar si fuese el caso─ **Mi familia es noble, ellos pagaran por mi secuestro y…**

Sintió el escozor en la mejilla, aun en su rostro que parecía doler más que un dolor de muelas.

─ **¡Cállate!** ─Exclamo el hombre, se sintió aturdida, enojada volvió en si aun cuando el miedo podía caer como agua fría; ella sobreviviría ─ **Quédate en tu asiento, mocosa.**

Se llevó la mano al rostro, no podía dejarse llevar por el pánico como su padre le había dicho cuando ocurrían situaciones como esa y si, podía sentir miedo pero eso no ayudaba en nada.

Sabía que aquellos tipos la asesinarían, si tomaba demasiado tiempo ellos la matarían y más si salían las cosas mal o les entregaban el dinero antes, ella lo sabía muy bien después de todo los japoneses algunos los odiaban, aun con el mundo creado por Lady Euphemia.

« ** _¿No quieres que acabe aquí?_** » Escucho aquella voz.

Shirley fijo su mirada en aquel hombre sentado frente a ella, pero vio que no hablaba y ya sería el colmo crear un amigo imaginario…pero y si tal vez, eso era necesario para escapar.

« **_No soy tu amigo imaginario, parece que tienes una razón de vivir, ¿no?_** » Dijo la voz con un tono burlón, ella se sintió enrojecer y miro hacia abajo a sus manos que aun temblaban de ira, sintió la impotencia pero si lo que decía aquel extraño en su cabeza era verdad…Lo haría.

« ** _Si tienes el poder o la fuerza, ¿serás capaz de sobrevivir?_** » Comento la voz, con aquella pregunta que resaltaba más esperanza que cualquier otra cosa en ese instante. « **_Este es un contrato…_** »

El vuelo se vio envuelto en medio de una tormenta.

Pero dentro de ella, sintió como todo cambiaba sintió la vibración de su propio cuerpo como si se desprendiese de sí misma y miro un mundo que nunca había conocido pero de pie ante ella, estaba un chico más o menos de su edad de cabello negro con sus hermosos ojos violetas fijos en ella.

Pudo ver un extraño mundo, la luz parecía iluminar la distancia entre ambos.

« ** _A cambio_ _de mi poder, quiero que cumplas mi deseo_** » comento la voz del joven « ** _Si estás de acuerdo con el contrato, vivirás como un humano, pero serás diferentes a los demás_** »

El mundo parecía dividido en un color metálico, plumas como las de un Ángel se desprendieron flotando en el aire frente a ellos.

« ** _Una fuente diferente, un tiempo diferente, una vida diferente…_** »

A su mente llegaron varias imágenes, entre ellas pudo ver una cantidad de gente con un símbolo en sus frentes mientras el universo parecía extenderse ante ella y sentía como su cuerpo era aislado de sí misma.

« ** _El poder del rey te aislara_** » comento el, indiferente mientras la luz parecía congeniar con cada parte de su cuerpo y parecía abstenerse por lo que ella decidiera « ** _Si estás preparada para eso…_** »

Pudo ver imágenes tan extrañas, pudo ver algo extraño y fue como una revelación del porque ella sentía ese vacío en el pecho, miro al Knight The Round de la emperatriz Suzaku Kururugi, pero en vez de ser ella una mujer…el emperador había sido un hombre, algo sobre el joven frente a ella.

─ **Si, acepto** ─Murmuro mirando al sujeto frente a ella con ira, no volvería a sucederle esto y fue entonces cuando todo cambio como si el mundo cambiara alrededor.

Era tan extraño pero el extendió su mano y ella sintió su corazón latir con fuerza sabiendo que si hacia aquello estaba segura de no poder regresar atrás.

Era como si miles de engranajes se unieran al momento de tomar su mano, entonces sintió como si todo tuviera sentido.

– **¿Es siempre tan directa?** –comento el hombre.

Se mordió el labio impotente y con una mejilla ardiendo por el golpe, de repente los motores del avión comenzaron a zumbar, un sonido alto alcanzo a sus oídos ¿Una explosión? ¿Que era? Antes de poder siquiera saberlo su muñeca se soltó del agarre lanzándola a un lado, el avión vibro.

La tormenta arrecio, los truenos y el sonido del viento resonando con fuerza contra el pequeño avión, escucho los gritos mientras uno salía hacia el frente, escucho algunas palabrotas y el otro lanzo un grito de frustración.

Shirley se levantó lo más que pudo y se aferró a su asiento.

El miedo, como una fría hoja de acero, oprimió su garganta. La boca reseca y los labios blancos.

Uno de los hombres se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado mientras el otro trataba de maniobrar el avión, el sonido de metal como si fuese aplastado aterrorizo a Shirley un grito salió de sus labios.

– **¡Dios mío!** –Exclamo **–¡nos vamos a estrellar!**

Vio como la tormenta arreciaba, el avión parecía tambalearse como papel ante la fuerza de la naturaleza, pero en ese momento no importaba porque cuando vio al hombre solo gritando desesperado y hablando por el citofono.

Una oscura sombra se ocultaba entre la tormenta, el piloto mencionaba algo que ella no presto atención y fue entonces cuando regreso al mundo real, su avión estaba a punto de estrellarse mientras el hombre saltaba del avión con el paracaídas sin importarle su bienestar.

Sintió como su cuerpo era magullado, como todo dolía y se golpeaba, el agua salada en sus labios ahogándola en el armazón del avión, sentía el cansancio hundirla poco a poco…lo último que vio fue el rostro de aquel chico de cabello negro con aquellos hermosos ojos en el agua, iluminado por la luz.

Y luego todo se volvió oscuridad…

Cuando volvió en sí, Shirley pestañeo un par de veces aún estaba aturdida y el agotamiento que sentía le pareció ver a un chico al frente suyo, su rostro borroso no permitió distinguir a plenitud sus rasgos pero pudo ver que la luz del sol molestaba su visión por eso levanto la mano para aplacar un poco el resplandor en sus ojos.

Escucho murmullos y aun dolorida sin poder recordar lo que aquel joven decía, cuando volvió a perder el conocimiento por causa del dolor sintió un aroma fresco, pero esta vez despertó sola sobre la arena en la playa bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano.

Miro de un lado a otro, no había nadie y llevándose una mano al rostro sintiendo mareo. Sabía que podía haber escuchado mal, en medio de los gritos de aquellos hombres y la tormenta… ¿Podían ser verdad?

Sintió las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas, Se estremeció y se abrazó a sí misma.

«Un secuestro planeado… ¡Dios! ¿Quién podría ganar con esto?» pensó, sintió el viento frio que provenía del mar, el azul del océano tras aquella terrible tormenta se fijó en la playa divisando así una silueta de un hombre era… ¡Uno de los secuestradores! ¡Debía huir, lo más rápido posible! Pero no podía moverse y luego cuando trato de levantarse se dio cuenta que estaba herida.

– **¡Aquí estas, perra!** –Exclamo el hombre airado–¡ **He perdido a mi compañero por tu culpa! Por lo menos morirás por ello, y saldré de aquí sin más…cobrare la recompensa y sin tener nada que ver con tu seguridad.**

Shirley estaba llena de dolor, y frustración ¿Por qué la había secuestrado? Eso le molesto aún más mordiéndose los labios y sus ojos llenos de una fuerte ira.

" _Recuerda tu contrato_ " una voz en su mente resonó y ella abrió los ojos de par en par al ver al hombre apuntarle con un arma.

Pero lo que más la sorprendió fue esa voz tan familiar…

– **P-Por lo menos…por lo menos puedo saber… ¿quién me secuestro y porque antes de morir?** –Murmuro con ira y temor mientras apretaba los labios para no gritar.

El hombre la observo a los ojos y un impulso en su cuerpo lo hizo mover sus labios, un contorno rojo se asomó en sus ojos.

– **Era un falso secuestro, señorita Fenette** –comento como una maquina programada, sin sentimientos–. **Su padre lo había planeado para que usted volviera con él en un par de días y cobrar el seguro de su accidente, debido a la falta de ingresos que tienen las acciones de la empresa de su padre desde la depresión de la nobleza**.

Ella no podía creerlo, le había respondido.

Pero estaba un poco extraño parecía un robot, y estaba aún apuntándole con una media sonrisa.

De repente se escuchó un disparo y asustada miro al hombre, cayendo lentamente con un hilillo de sangre desde la frente, sus ojos llenos de incredulidad mientras el contorno rojo parpadeaba…¡Estaba muerto!

Sus latidos se hicieron más fuertes *ba dum* *ba dum* *ba dum*, sintió su cuerpo tembloroso y alzo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas para encontrarse con la silueta de un hombre de pie, el sonido de las olas perturbaba el silencio allí contra luz estaba el chico de cabello negro expuesto su tórax mientras el viento dejaba entrever un rostro de alguien bastante atractivo.

« Esto era un simple sueño ¿verdad?» Pensó sentada aun en la tierra, mirando como cada paso de sus pies descalzos y ahora su sombra caía sobre ella ocultándola de la luz, admirando sus hermosos ojos violetas en los que caía profundamente.

– **¿Estás bien?** –Pregunto mientras ella veía su mano delante de ella, extendida sintió sus latidos muy fuertes sabiendo que todo cambiaria desde entonces.


	7. Recuerdos

**El Mundo que Soñamos**

 **Fandom:** Code Geass

 **Autor(a):** Stormy Night Rain92

 **Personajes: Lelouch Lamperouge x Sheryl Fenette**

 **Clasificación:** ¿K+, M o T? (vosotras juzgareis XD)

 **Disclaimer:** Code Geass © Ichiro Okouchi

 **Tiempo:** A.U. (Universo Alterno) y Manga/Anime~Crossover

 **Summary:**

 **Lelouch y Suzaku habían derrotado al Emperador pero el mundo de C estaba a su merced, ahora ambos sabían lo que tenían que hacer pero en el último momento Lelouch traicionó a su amigo ahora el seria el responsable de lo que ocurriera de allí en adelante…la oportunidad de crear el mundo soñado.**

 **Advertencia:** ¿Spoiler? Tal vez locura…

 **Comunidad:** La Federación de Naciones Unidas

 **Palabras: 935 aprox.**

 **7**

 **"Recuerdos"**

* * *

– **¿Estás bien?** –Las palabras y la mano extendida ante ella, estaba aturdida.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de pronunciar algún sonido, colocando su mano sobre la de él. La sorpresa de ver al mismo chico, su rostro, su mano…¡Esto no podía ser real! ¿No era un simple sueño?

─ **Supongo que debes estar confundida, ¿No?** ─Comento su voz de barítono, entendía sus palabras y sintió su rostro enrojecer al afirmar con un sube y baja de su cabeza.

Sus ojos se fijaron en la arena, vio todo borroso y sintió la humedad deslizarse por sus mejillas, sin que pudiera hacer nada. Sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, el dolor incontrolable junto a la adrenalina la hacía temblar y fue entonces que sintió como la envolvía entre unos brazos fuertes de un extraño.

La sensación de seguridad, la hizo estremecer y luego sentir como daba rienda suelta a sus emociones.

─ **Deberías descansar un poco, has tenido un día difícil…** ─La voz suave del chico quien la sostuvo por la cintura arrastrándola hacia algún lugar desconocido en aquella isla desconocida, tal vez a su hogar pensó Shirley.

Cuando vio una cueva cuya estructura parecían ruinas históricas entre lo que parecían maquinas, o lo que quedaban de ellas, salones blancos de algún tipo de laboratorio en particular parecía un poco organizado a pesar de que estaban deteriorado por el tiempo.

─ **Por aquí…** ─Dijo el, ella era como una marioneta asintiendo y dejándose arrastrar entre las ruinas aun con su mente confusa entre la ira, la melancolía y muchas emociones envueltas en una horrible masa de desesperación.

Se deslizaron por un estrecho pasillo, atravesando las ruinas llegando a un sitio que parecía una especie de "Cama" a un lado había vidrios destrozados como si hubiesen pasado años.

Una leve fogata, se alzaba frente al lugar mientras se acomodaba en la maltrecha cama, pudo ver al chico erguido con su torso un poco bronceado levantando de alguna parte lo que parecía algún tipo de bandeja con comida.

Su rostro siempre parecía imperturbable, fresco y joven, su cabello liso tan negro como la noche, cubriendo con su flequillo un poco largo el rostro claro e inocente de alguien que se obligó a madurar, además de los misteriosos ojos violetas que reflejaban la luz de las llamas de la pequeña hoguera.

─ **Debes comer algo** ─Comento el joven, sacándola de su ensoñación, sonrojada por sentirse atrapada mirando al extraño joven. Ella asintió con fuerza mientras recibía la comida en sus manos sintiendo su rostro caliente al tener un chico guapo tan cerca y a solas, eso no era lo mismo─ **¿Tienes fiebre?**

Vio que acercaba su rostro al suyo, cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza en su pecho, trago duro solo pudo sentir la calidez de su aliento junto a su mentón en un ligero contacto con el suyo.

Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con aquel hermoso violeta en los ojos del joven fijos en ella pudo percibir una suave timidez en ellos.

─ **Ha bajado un poco, debe ser algún efecto de haber estado en el agua mucho tiempo** ─Comento el joven alejándose y extendía el arma en un pequeño muro, tomo algunas ramas y un poco de leña para echarlas en la pequeña hoguera continúo observándola un poco más. ─ **Pero también…pudo haber sido el contrato…**

─ **¿Contrato?** ─Pregunto confundida, apartando a un lado la bandeja tras haber comido poco─ **¿A que te refieres con ello?¿Que fue lo que le sucedió a este tipo antes de que le dispararas?**

─ **Al parecer no recuerdas…¿En el avión?** ─Comento el joven mirándola de frente a ella, de pie con un porte orgulloso, sus ojos brillantes de color violeta parecían perforar su alma─ **¿Recuerdas algo, Shirley?**

Ella negó brevemente, pero fue entonces que profundizando en su memoria regreso el horror y el miedo cuando estaba en su silla, las imágenes perforando su mente una tras otra.

El avión se había aplastado en la parte delantera y como si un niño aplastara con sus dedos y arrancado un trozo de masa, el frente del avión se destrozó…en medio de la lluvia, el fuerte viento recio, el poderoso rugido del deslumbrante rayo una sombra oscura cuyos ojos se fijaron en ella.

Los gritos, el avión comenzó a chirriar como un animal herido cuando la presión comenzó a golpear en el maltrecho aparato, la parte donde estaba ella comenzó a destrozarse lanzándola del avión y pudo extender su mano hacia arriba donde solo pudo ver oscuridad junto a la luz de unas hermosas alas color magenta.

Su grito quedo ahogado por el profundo abismo de aguas, cuando choco con ella y aun si era una buena nadadora…una tormenta era superior en fuerza, anhelando saber quién era ese joven sintió su cuerpo hundirse poco a poco cuando pudo caer en la oscuridad, brevemente pudo ver una sombra negra bajo el agua extendiendo su mano con una figura masculina que nadaba hacia ella, cayendo en la total desesperación.

─ **Tu…El avión, los gritos…** ─Dijo ella, mirando al vacío tratando de encajar cada pieza de información en su mente, llevándose las manos a la cabeza sintiendo temblar su cuerpo─ **No sé qué pensar… ¿Cómo te llamas?**

─ **Solo llamame, L.L.** ─Comento el mientras la envolvía en una manta deshecha pero suficientemente cálida─ **No recuerdo mucho de mi pasado, solo sé que tu voz me llamaba, eso es todo.**

Shirley sintió en su corazón una opresión, el temblor de antes había desaparecido sabiendo la situación de aquel chico que parecía de su edad agarro con fuerza la manta mientras veía a aquel joven moverse como si conociera aquel lugar.

Ella decidió una cosa, le ayudaría a recuperar sus recuerdos sino crearía nuevos para él.


End file.
